Convincing Chichi
by BookOfStone
Summary: (One-Shot) Chichi needs to know that Gohan is participating in the Cell Games. How will they manage to convince her without gettin attacked by her Frying Pan? Read on to find out!(Possible Goten origin story) ...A/N: thank you for reading and I apologize in advance for any grammatical mistakes!


"I really need to find another hobby for Goku" "This is the third week in a row we're having fish" Chichi angrily grabbed a knife from the shelf.  
"She began slicing the fish, the force of her strikes getting stronger. She was bothered. It was only a few days until cell games were going to begin, and she couldn't bring herself to enjoy their peaceful days.  
"She poured oil in a pan and turned the heat to a slow burn. The chopping board began wobbling with each slicing motion as she cut the fish with more force each time.  
Gohan, Krillin and Goku were peeking their heads from the kitchen door observing her intently.  
Goku gulped in nervousness as he looked at Chichi, who was not in a good mood. Gohan was needed to participate in the cell games. It was a decision made by Gohan, this time he wanted to help the others in protecting everyone he loved. But as their son was risking his life, Chichi would only be more upset by it.  
It was time someone had dropped the bomb on Chichi, as only 2 days were left before the dreaded cell games begun.  
"Wow the fish smells great..mmhm mmhm" Goku flared his nose to inhale the aroma, obviously distracted, Krillin covered Goku's mouth but he was a little late as she stopped what she was doing.  
"Goku? Gohan? Are you back home?" She asked curiously looking out the kitchen and waited to listen for a sound.  
"Oh well" she brushed her doubts after waiting for someone to answer and walked back to pick her knife.  
Goku stuck to the ceiling like a lizard to hide while Gohan and Krillin hid behind the door holding their breath. They got back into to their previous hiding spot. Krillin and Gohan glared at Goku for being so careless.  
"Sorry guys" Goku whispered sheepishly.  
"Um" Gohan caught their attention, he looked from his father and back to Krillin nervously. "Who is going to tell her" he asked. They hadn't decided the willing participant who had to confront her.  
"But why do we have to tell her?" Goku interfered, and immediately received a slap on head from Krillin for asking such a stupid question.  
"You idiot, If something happens to you and Gohan, she would hope that someone had told her earlier" Krillin lectured.  
"Yes, you know how mom reacted when she found you died helping Piccolo kill Raditz" Gohan said and nodded in agreement.  
Gohan and Krillin whispered inaudibly while they stole glances at Goku. Goku knew they were plotting to send him as bait. Just then a strong urge to leave the scene took over his legs "I gotta use the bathroom"  
Goku don't even think about it" Krillin quickly grabbed his jacket and pulled him back. "So its you who will talk to her" Krillin concluded nodding to himself about his wise decision.  
"Why me?!" he pleaded, "besides, she doesn't look like she is in a mood to talk!" he confessed, it was true, they looked back to check if she heard them only to see her sharpen the knife. A shiver ran down Goku's spine.  
"Goku stop being such a chicken" Krillin strained his whisper as his eyebrow twitched with irritation. "Its best you be the one to tell her as you're a father and a husband in this house" he reassured his friend. "Yes dad you can do it" Gohan said proudly.  
"But Krillin, wasn't it you who told Chichi that I died when fighting Raditz?" "Im sure you'll breeze through this ahahah!" Goku laughed nervously but covered his mouth after he realised it was too loud.  
Too late, Chichi was already eyeing Goku confused. Krillin and Gohan hid themselves at light speed so she didnt catch them.  
"Goku what are you doing behind the door?" she asked, her innocent gaze observed him and waited for him to speak. He walked into the kitchen and straightened his back.  
"Uhhh" he twirled his fingers together and then placed his hand behind his head nervously.  
"What is it?" Chichi enquired curiously. Goku was acting stranger in her eyes, usually if it involved food or training, Goku would not be so hesitant.  
" I just had to take a look at what you're cooking" he blurted, straining a fake laugh and managed to make it seem convincing to Chichi. Gohan could only shake his head in embarrassment.  
"ohh, ...Its the fish you and Gohan brought home, I made some rice and soup too" She smiled back and was about to resume her work, but she doubted that was not all he had to say.  
"Alrighty then" Goku folded his arms over his head. He turned around to march out the kitchen happily.  
Just then a flying kick approached him at a fast pace. "Wait Wha..?!" "Get back in!"Krillin whispered loudly kicking him square in the face.  
"Hey!" Goku yelled angrily holding his face.  
Chichi stumbled surprised by Goku's yell. "Goku! Don't scare me like that!" "And Dont ask me for dinner, I'll call you when its ready" she tapped her foot and waited for him to leave this time.  
"I..I need to tell you something else Chichi" Goku said hesitantly.  
She noticed his body language turn from nervous to serious before her eyes. "What is it?" she asked concerned.  
"Promise me you won't get angry" He started sweating vigorously as he thought of ways to sentence his statement carefully.  
"Goku are you ok?" She enquired stepping closer. He took a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself.  
"Yes, Its about the cell games" he said, it was a good start to directing their conversation to Gohan, he fixed his gaze on her eyes and waited for her to speak.  
Oh what about it? chichi asked as the topic grabbed her attention and turned around to face him completely, something told her she wouldn't like hearing what he had to say next.  
"Im taking Gohan with me" Goku said reluctantly.  
"No you're not" chichi responded furrowing her brows and brushed off his statement coldly to resume her work. "Now I'll call you when dinner is ready" she added.  
"But...Chichi" he trailed off. "No Buts Mister! "She growled.  
"Look we need all the help we can get" he tried negotiating.  
"No! Im not letting Gohan near that monster, absolutely not Goku!" She angrily slammed the dishes away and placed her hands on her hips.  
"Gohan has agreed to participate in the cell games" He added.  
"Gohan is still a boy, he cannot make wise decisions for himself!" she lost her temper, Goku always wanted Gohan to save the planet, but it was a burden she did not want Gohan to carry, she hated to imagine how it would be to wait for Gohan to return from a deadly battle. Why couldn't Goku understand that.  
"I suggest you train harder and kill that monster yourself, aren't you a full blooded saiyan?!"  
"Chichi I have trained with Gohan, and he has gotten very strong, Ii want him to experience what a reall battle feels like" he shared nervously.  
She walked upto Goku nose to nose "Now before you get on my nerves, leave!"  
" Chichi Gohan is not a child anymore" Goku said breathily not affected by her anger this time.  
"But you are, I will not let you put our only son's life in danger!" She crossed her arm and looked away. Goku stared at her wide eyes, he relaxed his shoulders and sighed after a long pause. "You're right Chichi..."  
"Ofcourse I am, a mother knows best" she said grabbing a fresh set of bowls from the table and poured the steaming soup.  
Goku took a breath and tried to think clearly. Her behaviour was very well rational, it would indeed be fatal to put Gohan in danger on purpose. He realised how it would make her feel to lose their child. But what really hurt him was that she didn't trust him to keep their son safe. He exhaled with a heavy chest and scratched his spiky golden hair while awkwardly standing in the room.  
"Dad say something" Gohan and Krillin whispered unanimously. Goku ignored their demands and walked to stand inches away from Chichi's back. What he did next made both Gohan and Krillin stare in surprise.  
Goku reached his arms around her and held her in a hug. Chichi yelped in his arms before finally giving in. Gohan began blushing, it was rare to see Goku actthe way with his mother. Krillin stared in disbelief. That sly Goku, I knew Goku had a way with women Krillin thought and smirked.  
"You're so stubborn Chi" Goku breathed out brushing his cheek on the side of her head, which surprised Chichi. A slight blush formed on her cheeks.  
"I have to be" Chichi giggled closing her eyes. Suddenly all the anger inside her had left and was replaced with tranquil. She realised how much she missed Goku and now that he was finally home, they didn't have much time together, her heart ached with the thought of losing him again. She turn around to which Goku let go of her but didnt stand too far away.  
"I understand and agree with you Chichi. I won't be taking him, I can win the fight myself for all of us." Goku smiled at her with determination. Chichi gazed into his teal eyes wondering what had took over him. Her eyes looked over Goku's shoulder as she noticed two heads peeking through the door. Realising what was happening she burst into fits of giggles.  
"Goku tell me where did this hug come from?" she grabbed Goku by his jacket and leaned close.  
"What do you mean?" Goku asked confused.  
Chichi flicked his nose "You're so persuasive"  
She placed her arms on his chest and raised herself to stands on her toes, her lips brushed against his cheek making his body stiffen in response.  
"You act strange when you're a super saiyan. Ofcourse I can't let Gohan fight because he is our only child. But maybe I'd consider if you let me have another baby" she whispered and fluttered her eyes.  
"oh A..Alright" Goku gulped blushing like a tomato.


End file.
